In today's sport fitness and massage market place there are numerous equipment options for personal use. The massaging of muscles benefits the health of the muscle tissue due to improved blood circulation, and the release of waste material from the muscle and connective tissues. Moreover, stretching muscles and connective tissue prior to any physical activity provides the benefit of warming up said muscles and connective tissue in order to prevent injury. There are numerous devices known in the art for massaging muscles or other tissues. However, there are no known devices that combine the personal storage and stretching and massage functions of the present apparatus.